Trouble
by i love shiro-chan
Summary: all types couples, but they get in trouble to be couple. really bad at summarts but the fic is much better, PLEASE R&R and always looking for iders so feel free to give some.Oh ya it is manely about Karin
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you leaving, I haven't done anything", Said a shuddering voice

**The brake up **

"Why are you leaving, I haven't done anything", Said a shuddering voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't wan..." the second voice was cut off by the crying voice. "I don't understand, please tell me what I've done, and then I can change. Be the person you want me to be."

_Why am I doing this to her, I love her more than any other girl, apart from the twins, but there my sister's, so that doesn't count._

I'm so sorry Rukia, but I….I can't do this any more.

Ichigo, I don't know what your talking about….What can't you do.

"THIS". Rukia jumped at the change of Ichigo's tone. "Where living a lie, if anyone found out about us, there will be hell going on."

_Oh god…I hate it when she cry's, I just want to hold her, and say everything will be ok. But I cant, **I won't**._

"We have kept this a secret for 2 year's, and now you're saying you don't won't this any more." Rukia just let the tears stream down her face not making no sobbing noises anymore.

"Yes" Rukia was surprised at Ichigo's bluntness. Ichigo looked up to Rukia's eyes and not liking what he's seeing. "Don't look at me like that." Ichigo said trying to fight back the tears.

"What, look like my boyfriend has just broken up with me after 2 years." Rukia's anger started to come out. "How the hell do you expect me to look?" Ichigo just looked at his feet. "Tell me you don't love" Rukia said with no emotion in her face.

"What"

"Tell me you don't love me, and I will except that you don't want to be with me and I will forget about us, altogether."

Rukia had a look of hope in her eyes. "I…I don't love you anymore"

Ichigo left as he said those heart braking word's. As Ichigo left Rukia broke down crying again and had her head dug in to her knees.

_I had to do it. I was killing her keeping us a secret. She needs someone that she can love and tell people at the same time. Oh, how much I wish I was dead, just to be with her and be happy; both of us. _

Ichigo ran around the corner of the building he was just in. He put his back to the wall, and started to cry, something he hasn't done since his mum died.

**A/N **

**Chapter one done, yay. Will update soon as possible R&R. This chapter line will not carry on till chapter 5 because it will be manly about Karin**


	2. Chapter 2

_I had to do it, it killed me doing it, I love and that's why I did it, I was hurting her being with her; the lies and secrets that she was going through I couldn't keeping asking Rukia to lie to Byakuya or Renji. I won't her to be happy with her life and get married and have kids with the man she loves and can riley on to be there for her all the time and I can't give her that _

"Ichi-nii" a young voice said through the door in a rushing sound.

"Huh, yeah what's the matter" Ichigo shot up to hear his little sister crying.

Yuzu opened the door with tears in her eyes. "K-Karin and Dad were in a car accident."

"W-what" Ichigo was shifted at the words that just left Yuzu's mouth"

"I don't…I don't know what happened but the hospital just rang saying we need to go down there. Ichigo I'm scared what they died and we will never see them again" Yuzu was shaking at the thought.

_We will see them again that's for shore. Dad is already a soul reaper, and Karin has riatsu coming out off her like me and Yuzu has a hint of riatsu but not much at all._

"Yuzu come on lets go to the hospital" Ichigo grabbed his keys and left with Yuzu.

* * *

"Dad, I can't believe you just killed me"

"I'm, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Isshan sounded like he was a little boy getting in trouble.

"Ichi-nii is going to kill you" Karin voice softened a bit.

"Ha, too late I died a long time ago" Isshan had a big grin on his face.

"Maybe so, but he can put you through a great deal of pain" As she said that Isshan big grin dropped in recorded time.

"Fine, go home and tell Ichigo and Yuzu what happened, then tell them I'm at Soul Society." Isshan was about to walk off when Karin stopped him.

"Why are you going to Soul Society?"

"To get you a safe passage to Soul Society and to get you straight in to Soul Reaper Academy."

"Ok. When will you be back home."

"In a copal of hours. Bye Karin" Isshan walked away after he said those words

Karin turned away and started walking down the street when she heard a load screeching coming from the park, her and her friends played at.

She ran around the corner when she bumped in to someone and fell back with a thud. "Hay watch where you're going next time will ya, that hurt."

Karin looked up to see a tall dark haired man standing over her with a hand out to her to help her up. "Sorry, but you were the one running in the first place."

"Who are you any way" Karin got a bit frustrated because he tried to blame it on her, but she took the hand anyway and got up and brushed her self with her hand.

"Shuuhei hisagi, Ninth division Captain of the gotie 13, and you are."

"Karin Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki"?

"Let me guess, you no my brother, Ichigo"

"Not really. All I know is he broke in Serengeti, beat 2 of the most powerful captains, got banki in 2 months of being a soul reaper, which normally it will tack 10 years of training to do. Oh also he killed Aizen."

Karin looked confused. "Who's Aizen?"

"He was a very stronger captain. The soul society underestimated him. He was easily the strongest captain that's been around, but then he betrayed Soul Society and that's how we found out about his strength. Well then Ichigo killed him. So that's pretty much Aizen the second most powerful Soul Reaper."

Karin looked even more confused "You said he was the easily the strongest Soul Reaper and now your saying he's the second strongest Soul Reaper."

"No, I said he was easily the strongest captain and he's the second strongest Soul Reaper."

"Then who's the strongest Soul Reaper then?"

Shuuhei got a big grin spreading across his face. "Your brother"

Karin eyes widened "There is no way my brother is the strongest Soul reaper, I mean I've seen captains fight and I've seen my brother fight, there is no way is the he strongest."

"You saw him fight a hollow right" Karin nodded to say he can carry on "He is that strong that he doesn't need to put much energy in to his fighting."

"Oh, ok. Well I have to go now, I need to tell Ichigo that I'm dead, i don't even know if he knows, so see ya later" Karin looked up to his face and then started to walk off. "69 dude."

Shuuhei turned around to her hearing what she said. "It's Shuuhei."

"If you say so." Karin walked off in to the distance.

* * *

**There will be a bit of a jump in time in the next chapter. plz r&r, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo, Ichigo

**After 1 year in soul academy **

Karin was sitting in normal seat talking with her friends not paying much attention in her history class.

"Hay Karin have you seen the Captain that will be taking are swordsmanship class for a one of?" A girl with red shoulder length heir and gray colour eyes said while clapping her hands in excitement that she's going to see a Captain for the first time in her life.

"No who is he" Karin didn't look bothered seeing she's met all the Captains and lieutenants before.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. From what I've heard he has the most amazing eyes ever. Is it true Karin?" The girl looked hopeful.

Karin looked up "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh come on, everyone knows that you no some of the Captains. So just come out with it, is he cute?"

Karin pretended to be interested and got all girly and happy. "Year he has big green eyes, short and he's a total pig head." Then she went to her normal self.

A tall woman walked in and slammed her books on the table to her student's attention. "Class to day we are going to do the soul society biggest break in. The man that did it name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Most people know him as the soul society reprehensive, he is also known as the most powerful soul reaper." Karin put her head down even knowing no one will know that Ichigo is her brother because she refused to tell anyone.

The teacher carried on. "So does anyone know anything about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

A girl from the other side of the room put her hand up. "Is it true he didn't even need to go to soul reaper academy?"

"Yeah, he got trained by former captain Yuriachi?"

The questions went on and on and she weren't paying attention to any of them in till one court her attention load and clear.

A boy sitting right at the back of the room stands up. "I know one thing know one knows apart from me and Karin in this room." Karin stands up knowing what he was on about.

"Go on." The teacher got interested as the same as any other person in there is.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is the son off Isshan Kurosaki and he also has to sisters called Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki." Every one in the room looked straight at Karin.

"How dear you." Karin had the most angered face anyone has ever seen.

"I just thought people had the right to Know."

"Well I will let you no that you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." Karin flashed stepped over to the boy. Most people gasped at the sight because they can't flash step yet.

"How have I made the biggest mistake ok my life then?" The boy tried to stay as calm as possible. "You are the same strength as me so what makes you think you so special."

"Because I am easily the most powerful person in this room. I could see souls from the age of 3, I killed my first hollow when I was 13, I started to train to fight with captain lever reapers when I was 13, I became friends with captains when I was 10 and I killed a arrancer when I was 15. All the things I just said I was still alive when I did them. So do you really think you have a chance against me?" The boy's eyes were wide open with fear as well as any other person in the room.

Karin drew her zampakto and went to strike down when she saw an orange blur in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"To stop you, I could feel your reatsu all the way from 3rd division and you have made about 6 kids here faint so that's why I'm here , and it's a good thing to or you would of killed this kid already"

"So you had to bring Dad, Toshiro and Shuuhei?"

"They just came coz Dad is your family and them to are your friends they were worried about you.

"Move" Karin tried not to look Ichigo in the eyes

"Karin you are so weak"

"WHAT"

"Physically you strong but mentally your weak, now you need to get your inner hollow under control, NOW." Karin looked across the room to find they were all shocked to learn she had an inner hollow.

"Move" Karin looked back at Ichigo and said move calmly but scary at the same time.

"I can't let you pass"

Karin went to pull zampakto back out. "You pull that out and I will not hesitate to draw my one out." Ichigo had a look of hope that his little sister will listen to him.

Karin pulled hers out healed it in a defensive way. She looked Ichigo right in his eyes and grinned "Good."


End file.
